Final Destination: Death's Last Call
by ROFLcopterV2
Summary: My first story! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Final Destination: Death's Last Call**

_Here's my first ever story on this site. To those who read this, I'd love to receive some reviews and critiques. Thanks._

_

* * *

_

_She trembled as her feet moved forward, walking across the darkness. Shivering, she looked around herself. There was nothing. Surrounding her was complete darkness, without any light, but she could feel pressure on her. Pushing her forward relentlessly, and she had no choice but to continue forward._

_Then she saw it. Her eyes focusing, she became aware of a something in front of her. It was a mirror. The mirror was framed in a dark brown wood-frame. In the mirror's smooth reflective surface, nothing could be seen. The mirror was perfect, flawless, but on its surface, there was complete blackness._

_Her feet stopped moving when she was at arms-length of it. She squinted at it, trying to see if she was missing something. Then it began to change. A thick mist floated over the mirror, even though there was nothing around her. It was white, and seemed to conceal something dark and mysterious._

_A figure began to materialise. It's movements were graceful and ominous, as it floated slowly towards her. Soon she could see it's outline; it was hooded, and wore a cloak that seemed to make the figure shapeless. Then, it stepped out of the mist, clear as day in the mirror._

_For a moment, it was still, unmoving. Then, slowly it began to tilt its head upwards. She watched with baited breath, as if she had journeyed a long way just for this moment to occur. The figure's hood was upwards, where the hole for the figure's face was black and empty. She was puzzled, not knowing what would happen next._

_Suddenly, it flipped its hood back, revealing its head. It was a rotting skull, with patches of flesh still attached to it, and wisps of hair dangling down the sides of its decaying head. Maggots and centipedes crawled out of its eye-holes, nose cavity, and the gaps between its yellowing teeth. She screamed, but no noise came out. She tried to move, but was stilled by an invisible force._

_Its jaws creaked open, and a raspy demonic voice was heard: "Lauren Merenda. You belong to me."_

_The arms of the cloak shot out, wrapping around her throat. They pulled her into the misty mirror._

_

* * *

_

_Please review! Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter. For those who are actually reading this._

_

* * *

_ Lauren sat up in her bed, cold and sweaty. Her eyes scanned her room, as if she was checking if she was really in her room. The small desk opposite her was still there; as was the blue laptop on top of it. A pink shelf still stood near her door, still containing the many books and toys she had over the years. A photo of her family, her mother, father, older brother, and herself, still hung tilted on the wall. She lay back onto her pillow. _It was just a dream_, she said to herself. But something told her otherwise. It seemed so real; it felt like an ominous sign of things to come. Despite the thick quilt that was draped over her, a cold wind swept across her body, and she shivered.

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by a loud beeping, and she jumped in her sheets. Lauren reached over to her pink Hello Kitty alarm clock, and brought it over in front of her. _5:46_, it flashed in large, red digits. _Funny_, she thought to herself. _It usually alarms at 6:30_. She set it down beside her a sighed to herself. Lauren decided to get up anyway; it was good to get an early start to the day, she said to herself. She swept her feet into her pink Hello Kitty slippers; yes, she had a little bit of an obsession. Walking over to her curtains, Lauren swept them open, to reveal a hazy grey dawn with the sun poking up on the horizon. Her fingers wiped across the frosty surface, and she jumped back when a small crack appeared. _How the hell did that happen_? Lauren stepped away. _I'll ask my dad to get it fixed_.

Lauren pulled out the chair from under her desk and sat down. She flipped open her laptop, and to her surprise, found a window already opened. As her eyes, adjusted to the light, she began to read the webpage in front of her.

**_Death: Fact or fiction?_**

_ Many have speculated over the existence of an entity called Death. A spirit that actively kills people in a specific fashion. Some people just agree that people's deaths are a result of chance, while others believe otherwise. Events over the past however seem to agree to the latter._

_ In the year 2000, a group of students was due to go to Paris for a school trip, and boarded a plane. It never arrived at its destination, exploding in mid-air shortly after taking off. But what's startling about this is the fact that one of the passengers, a student named Alex Browning, mysteriously predicted the horrific accident, and managed to save small number of people. And another thing that's even more disturbing is the fact that these people began to die in terrible fashions, seemingly in a pre-ordained order. None of the survivors are alive to this day. Similar incidences occurred at a highway, where a woman managed to save some people from a catastrophic car crash, when a teenage girl saved others from a malfunctioning roller-coaster, and most recently a young man survived a raceway disaster, along with keeping some people alive. Again, none of these survivors are alive._

_ Some people have devised that these occur in a pattern, called Death's Pattern. Apparently, if someone-_

The screen blacked out, replaced with white text reading _Error- 546_. Lauren shivered, remembering what she had read on the article, shutting down her laptop, and tried to forget about it while she got ready for school.

* * *

Lauren waved goodbye to her busy mother, before closing the front door. She was of Filipino-American descent, and has long black hair and was of short, slender build. Lauren was of above average intelligence, and wasn't really sporty. Lauren checked her family's mailbox, before entering the car waiting on the road.

"Are you excited for your school trip?" Mrs. Field asked, as Lauren got in and buckled her seatbelt. Mrs. Field was the mother of Lauren's best friend, Melissa. Melissa Field had been friends with Lauren for a long time, and they had their ups and downs, but both ended up sticking through to the end. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and was one of the taller girls in her grade. She was a bit air-headed, but friendly and peppy, therefore she made a prefect cheerleader. Every morning, Lauren hitched a ride with them, because of the busy schedule of her parents.

"Yeah." I muttered distantly. A feeling still weighed on her, and wouldn't go away. She still had the feeling something would go wrong that day. Something terrible. Lauren's hands drifted onto her neck, with the remembrance of her dream. She recalled the skeletal hands cloaked in black stretching across her throat, and pulling her into the mirror. Lauren shuddered, adjusting her ponytail; it had all felt so real.

Something brushed on her shoulder. It was Melissa's hand. "Are you alright Lauren?" She was concerned. Melissa grabbed Lauren's hand, and squeezed affectionately. Lauren nodded, but still held on to Melissa's hand, as well as the unwanted feeling.

* * *

Mrs. Field's car drove off behind them as they entered the tall white school gates. Students and staff members milled about, paying little or no attention to Lauren and Melissa. In one place were the popular girls, gossiping about the guys and the girls and just generally being annoying. Right around the corner were the popular guys, discussing the girls and bullying their 'inferiors'. More people from all the different grades were scattered around other places, in small clusters or spread out playing sport. One of their friends playing basketball, Dean, ran up to them as they walked by. Dean was of average height, and had short brown hair. He was sporty, but also a bit of a class clown. He wasn't an under-performer when it came to schoolwork though.

"Hey," he panted, placing his hands on his knees. He swept his hair out of his face before continuing. "The new guy came to school today, you know, Sam?" Melissa cocked her head to the side, thinking.

"Sam... Piazzo, right?" Dean nodded in reply, then suggested that they go up and meet him. Before Lauren could say something or even move a muscle, Lauren dragged her along, following Dean. When they reached the side of the basketball court, Dean yelled out his name, and a tall European boy turned around. He walked across, saying sorry to every person he accidentally bumped into, before halting in front of them. Dean hopped over beside him, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Sam, these are my friends, Lauren and Melissa. I've told you about them this morning, remember?" Sam nodded shyly at both of the girls, but mostly at Melissa. Lauren could tell he was starstruck by her; she didn't blame him though. Melissa was quite pretty, not to mention part of the cheer-leading squad, so that made her even more desirable. But what was new about this particular occasion, was that Melissa was equally attracted to him. Lauren noted the last time that Melissa had dated a boy was the previous year in grade 9, but stopped when he cheated on her and broke her heart. Lauren giggled inwardly, relishing in the awkwardness.

Sam soon broke the silence after a minute. "So," he stuttered. "Would you like to join our game?" After a few seconds, Lauren took the lead, laughing out loud.

"Of course I... _we_ would!" She grabbed the ball that someone threw at her, shoving it in a stunned Melissa's arms.

* * *

_I'm bored._


End file.
